tatakai no sasuke to naruto
by steven watemaker
Summary: this is a variation to the exciting NarutoSasuke Fight in the Valley of the end. All elements are to be considered, and the fanfic has only around 3 variations to the original story... Kakashi tries to sort things out but just see for yourself!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: The first chapter is what went down in the naruto vs. sasuke fight. (Sorry if there are mistakes, please feel free to point them out). The real fanfic comes after the broken lines.  
I'm not kishimoto, therefore, I cannot compare to his utter brillance.  
This is only a variation of episode 128 (please correct me if I'm wrong)

The Valley of the end...

A dreadful place for a battle. This waterfall is flanked on both sides by the gigantic statues of Idaime and Nidaime, perhaps the two greatest shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village.

As the raging waterfall continues to sound its roar, two ninjas are locked in heated battle. One is a surviving member of the Uchiha Clan, a genius ny the name of Uchiha Sasuke, and the other, a loud shinobi who tries to stop sasuke's ploy, Uzumaki Naruto.

Yes, these two are friends, but they are also rivals. The sheer irony is what drives them apart. The power-hungry uchiha wants revenge, while the uzumaki simply wants acceptance.

Sasuke has already unleashed the horrid "level two" of the cursed seal which was planted upon him by orochimaru. His long hair behind him, and two horrible hands for wings have sprouted from his back.  
Naruto has his own "level two", the red demon chakra forming a fox-like aura around him, healing his wounds, and giving him additional strength.

And so the two young shinobi battle. They thrust into the air like two airplanes destined by fate to crash. On sasuke's hand is the lightning edge, also known as the chidori, or thousand birds. This jutsu was taught to him by the famous copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi. But, although the one who taught sasuke this technique forbade him to use the chidori against another ninja from the village of konoha, Sasuke did not heed this call. He is just determined to finish naruto off, and perhaps, obtain the powerful mangekyou sharingan.

Naruto has his rasengan in his hand. This jutsu was taught to him by the hermit Jiraiya and is famous because it was once a jutsu of a former hokage. But it doesn't matter at that moment, all of Naruto's strength was focused on one thing: stopping sasuke.  
------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. The thousand birds

"Dattebayo!" thought Naruto... He was clutching the rasengan in his hand. "I must fullfuill my promise! I must get sasuke bacK!"

Sasuke remained silent. All he wanted was to get this battle over with and move on to his goal: Orochimaru...

And so the two balls of chakra met, and a great explosion rocked the valley. As the light and dust cleared, Sasuke found himself standing above Naruto's body, which was seemingly lifeless...

"Moron" the Uchiha thought. "You just sacrificed your petty life to end like this! You have no right to stop me from gaining absolute power!". At this, he laughed. But then the unexpected happened-

NAruto's blue eyes opened. Then he smiled. A great puff of smoke replaced his body, which was actually a kage bunshin.

"What?" The frightened Sasuke mumbled. It seems he was to arrogant to even activate his sharingan eyes.

The real shinobi was behind him, aiming a kunai at the back of the Uchiha's neck. "Let's go home." That's all he said. But the young Uchiha was a greater opponent than he imagined. The ninja turned around, all three dots of the sharingan staring at him like fire.

"I won't!"

Then, as if a thousand birds were singing, A ball of lightning formed in Sasuke's palm-the chidori.

"Die! Demon Fox!" He thrust the Chidori into his opponent's belly. And Naruto was flung a long distance away. "That's no kage bunshin" mused sasuke.

Close by, a jounin heared the cries of the birds. The jounin was with a small dog from another realm. He was the famous copy ninja. A shinobi named Hatake Kakashi 


	3. disappearance

Hatake Kakashi... one of the hidden leaf's most powerful shinobi... Also known as the copy ninja,because of his Sharingan eye, the same as the eyes of the Uchiha, sasuke in particular. Today, the sharingan in kakashi's left eye is dormant, partly hidden behind his head protector...

"Sasuke" said Kakashi. The Uchiha looked behind him and saw his sensei staring at him with piercing eyes. "Why did you do this?"

"There's no use talking to me" replied sasuke. His voice was cold-stone cold. "I'm one step further towards my goal: revenge"

"Do you remember what you are avenging about?" ased Kakashi, trying to talk some sense into his student. From sasuke's reaction, kakashi can tell that the question had hit home.

There was an uneasy silence.

"I'm trying to avenge my family's massacre in the hands of my brother!" He cried... apparently, sasuke was still soulless in his voice.

"Then tell me, by joining orochimaru, and by becoming like your brother, will you avenge your family?" Then there was a pause. "Revenge causes nothing... It only starts a cycle of more revenge". "Think about that.

Sasuke suddenly remembered his late father's words. "Don't follow the path of your brother"  
Then the Uchiha had a choice: stick to his gameplan, or go back to the hidden leaf village.

"You are too late" said sasuke. He leaped towards the massive statue to the left. In an effort to stop Sasuke, Kakashi hurled three shuriken at his direction. But is was all in vain-there was a puff of smoke that replaced the body... A product of Kage Bunshin no jutsu

kakashi simply closed his eyes,took Naruto's unconsious body, and reluctantly returned to Konoha... 


End file.
